


Omorashi Drabbles

by annabeth



Series: Under the Golden Sea [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Angst, Cheating, Desperation, Infidelity, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: A collection of omorashi/watersports/pissplay drabbles written for Tumblr requests.





	1. Viktuuri Accidental Kink Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt will be in the chapter title unless it gets long, then it will be in the chapter summary.
> 
> Come send me omorashi prompts on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!

"Viktor, quick, hurry up!" Yuuri banged on the bathroom door with one hand, while clutching at his crotch with the other. Viktor was taking a shower, but he'd forgotten and locked the door! When Yuuri had finally gotten away from all the interviewers, he'd had to piss so bad he thought his teeth were going to crack from clenching them, never mind clenching his thighs together. None of it was helping to ease his discomfort.

He thought he heard something over the shower, but whatever Viktor said was lost under the patter of the water—torture piled upon torture on his aching bladder. He gasped and crossed his legs, then bounced in place.

"Viktor! Seriously! Oh my God, I have to piss _so bad_ ," Yuuri said, now more to himself. He tried the door handle again—still locked! He gasped at a particularly violent spasm of his bladder and relinquished banging on the door for pressing both fists against himself. It was no use. The water running—Viktor locking the door—all that coffee he'd drunk and all the water during the competition and his fucking _small_ bladder, oh, he was going to—

He heard the water stop. He almost sank to the floor in relief. He held himself, embarrassed but this was only Viktor, he'd understand, and—

The sound of Viktor taking a piss was Yuuri's undoing. His hair sweaty and stuck to his forehead, he felt the first spurt of loss of control and it dampened his underwear straight through to his dress pants, hot against his hands.

Still, he couldn't give up now, he was so close to relief! Viktor was almost done.

"Viktor!" He knew he sounded incredibly desperate, but possibly not as desperate as he felt. "Open the door! Now, please!"

Viktor opened the door, his hair wet and spiky from the shower, wearing absolutely nothing. Yuuri didn't care about any of that. He rushed inside, practically bowling Viktor over, and barely got his zipper open in time.

In fact, he pissed a little bit more into his underwear before getting his cock out and aiming it at the toilet.

He pissed and pissed, and heard himself groan with the relief as his stream splashed loudly into the toilet. He could smell the piss on his clothes, and thank God he had a change of clothes—but these were his only dress pants! He was going to have to get them dry-cleaned, and—

Viktor made a noise, and suddenly warm, and very naked, Viktor was pressed up against his back, mouthing at his sweaty neck.

"Was that… a moan, just now?" Yuuri asked, feeling incredulous. The spatter of piss slowed, then halted, and before Yuuri could shake the drops off, Viktor's hand was covering his slit, wiping the piss away.

"Oh, my Yuuri," Viktor murmured, "I think I liked that. You losing control."

"I almost completely wet myself, Viktor!" Yuuri cried. He could feel his face burning with a terrible blush.

"I think sometime I'd like to see that," Viktor said, tilting Yuuri's head so he could kiss him. "Would you do that… for me?"

"You… really liked it?" Yuuri asked, feeling some of the blush subside. Viktor kissed him deeper, longer, still holding Yuuri's cock in his hand even as Viktor's cock swelled against his ass.

"Yes," Viktor whispered. "I love everything about you… but I must admit, this was a surprise."

Yuuri shivered. He dipped his tongue into Viktor's mouth, then pulled free and swept his sweaty hair back.

"I'd do anything for you, Vitya. Anything."

end.


	2. Vikturio - pissing during sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon: _Could you write me a Vikturio watersports drabble where one of them really has to pee but they’re having sex and he accidentally pees? And the other one is kinda into it anyways?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me omorashi prompts on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!

_Fuck!_ Viktor is balls deep inside of Yuri when he first notices: he has to piss. It's not urgent yet, and Viktor feels so fucking good sliding in and out of him, the slightest burn of his rim, the hot hard length filling him up—but Viktor has a lot of stamina, and pretty soon all that water Yuri drank that afternoon is filling him up, too, but his bladder, not his hole.

"Yura, Yura, Yura," Viktor mumbles on each thrust; his hair is hanging in his eyes, and his hands brush across Yuri's cock, which is plenty hard but he's starting to have trouble distinguishing it from the need to piss. He needs to say something, but Viktor always gets so all-consumed in his pleasure that he ends up almost in a fugue state.

"Viktor," Yuri tries, feeling each pump of Viktor's hips making his piss slosh around inside of him. He grits his teeth and tries to enjoy the experience, and fuck, but every stroke is more intense with a full bladder, but he's starting to—

"I got you, Yura," Viktor says. His eyes are clear but chased by pleasure and Yuri's not sure that he can really get through to him. Viktor starts working him over, smearing precome over his cock, and oh, oh fuck—

Was that a drop of something else? Yuri squirms and wriggles underneath Viktor, trying to hang on as everything starts to burn down to a single thing: Yuri needs a piss so bad he's not sure he can hold it, and all this movement, this rocking, is definitely not helping matters.

Viktor slams into him, again and again, pace quickening, and Yuri bites his lip as hard as he can, tasting blood as his lower body starts to ache. His cock is fucking hard as fuck but Yuri doesn't think it's from Viktor plunging into him anymore.

"Vitya!" he cries, feeling everything inside start to tighten. He's hanging on, he's got this, his muscles are taut and he is going to—any second he's going to be able to tell Viktor, and then he'll just make a mad dash for the bathroom. At this point the sink or shower will do if he can't wait that long—and he's beginning to think he can't.

But they're in Viktor's bed, the bed he shares with Katsudon, and that fucking pig would— 

But that's stupid reasoning, the pig doesn't know Yuri is fucking his husband. Which means he better not—

Viktor reaches beneath him, clutching handfuls of his ass cheeks, lifting him to meet a brutal thrust and then, using one hand he grabs Yuri's cock again—but this time his hand presses too hard (which isn't much, admittedly) over the swell of his bladder and— _Fuck!_

Yuri is pissing, and because he's hard, it's like a fountain: a spray of golden droplets into the air, that strafe Viktor's chest and pool on his abs. He had to piss so bad that once he's started, he can't stop, not even when Viktor slows down and his eyes fixate on Yuri's face.

Yuri is flushed hot with humiliation, even as the hot, acrid liquid sluices over his belly and runs off his sides, filling his navel and soaking into the bed beneath his ass.

"Yuri." Viktor is speaking to him, but Yuri's eyes are closed now, trying to disappear. Having an affair is one thing, fucking someone's husband is pretty despicable, but somehow pissing in that person's bed feels like the desecration of something sacred, and even Yuri's not that much of an assho—

" _Yuri_. Yuri, look at me. Focus on _me_." Viktor's not screaming or yelling or—he doesn't sound utterly disgusted by Yuri, either. He cautiously peeks up at those green-blue eyes and finds Viktor regarding him steadily.

There is a long moment where Yuri finally realizes he's empty, his bladder still throbbing faintly from the effort of holding it in all that piss, but Viktor's face is serene.

"Oh my God, Vitya, I'm so sorry!" Yuri gasps. He never really feels guilty for things, but shit, he's probably ruined any chance with—

"Relax, things happen," Viktor says quietly. He smooths Yuri's hair back and in that moment Yuri realizes two things: one, Viktor may have stopped moving, but he's not jerking away; and two, he's inside Yuri still, and he's still hard as diamonds.

Hell, he might be harder now than he was five minutes ago.

"Vitya?"

Viktor lays himself on top of Yuri, pressing them together from sternum to pelvis, heedless of the hot mess, and kisses Yuri. Directly into his lips, as he begins to move again, Viktor whispers,

"It's okay, Yuri. It was kinda hot, watching you lose it."


	3. YuuYu d/s omorashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Yuri Plisetsky domming Yuuri Katsuki and (consensually) making him hold it until he wets himself? from [FullBladderLemons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fullbladderlemons).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me omorashi/watersports prompts on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!

His safeword is "lemons." He knows that perfectly well, Yuri reflects, watching Katsudon on his knees on the floor, his head bowed. The fringe of his hair is damp with perspiration. His knees are clamped together, but his hands are held behind his back.

"Are you going to be a good boy and hold it for me?" Yuri asks, strutting around Yuuri until he hears a faint gasp. Katsudon has been holding since he woke up this morning; he didn't piss last night, either. It's been hours; he must be so fucking close to losing it.

But he nods his head, and no safewords escape his lips. He rocks back and forth, though.

"When may I use the bathroom?" Yuuri asks, voice choked and tiny, like he's afraid letting his voice out will let other things out too.

"When I say so," Yuri says, but Katsudon knows that. He's asking for the framework of the scene: he's only been on his knees for about ten minutes, after he'd crept into Yuri's bedroom and murmured, anxiously,

"I-I really need to go, Yuri. Please?"

But Yuuri knows as well as he does that those words are a signal, a trigger. If he really wanted the bathroom—if he didn't want to be forced to supplicate on his knees, holding it—he would have said, in a stronger tone,

"I'm going to use the bathroom, Yuri."

And then Yuri would have let him go. This isn't something they do every time Yuuri needs a piss. No, it's for special occasions, like this one, when he's down on the kitchen floor, with a glass of water on the counter.

"I'm going to get you that glass of water," Yuri tells him, "and you'll drink every drop, and you _will_ hold it, even if you think you can't."

A shudder runs through Katsudon's body, but true to his word, Yuri goes to get the glass. Yuuri's hands aren't tied, he isn't physically bound in any way, but he risks a worse punishment if he doesn't restrain himself from making it easier to control his bladder muscles. The sweat on his brow is dripping down his nose when Katsudon looks up at Yuri, opening his mouth. Yuri feeds him the water, sip after sip, and then sets the glass on the floor.

"If you're very good," Yuri says, "I'll let you use the glass."

Katsudon shivers. He doesn't want the glass; he wants the toilet. But the glass is all he gets.

"Hold it for me for another fifteen minutes," Yuri says, "and you can use the glass— a little bit." This is why Yuuri doesn't want the glass; it's not big enough for full relief. If he can't stop himself, he'll be punished. His bladder control is still not great when it comes to stopping his stream.

Katsudon is wearing heather grey sweatpants, and the swell of his bladder is prominently visible beneath the waistband; he isn't allowed to lower the elastic so it doesn't press, and he's beginning to squirm worse and worse, rocking faster, squeezing his knees tighter—all things he's allowed to do as long as he doesn't use his hands. If he uses his hands, all bets are off; Yuri _will_ tie them behind his back.

His safeword is "lemons," but Yuri knows he'll never use it. He gets off on this too much; his dick is a hard line in the sweatpants, pointing towards the right of his navel just slightly. He's likely equal parts hard from the fullness and hard from the arousal it rouses in both of them. Yuri himself is hard as a spike and dripping precome into his boxer briefs, which is all he's wearing.

"Yuri—please—"

"Are you going to say it?" Yuri steps close so his shadow falls over Katsudon. "If you're not going to say it, then you shouldn't be begging."

It's been twelve minutes when Yuuri goes stiff all over, tightening his thighs, but he lets out a little gasp—mirrored by Yuri as he dampens his boxer briefs with precome—when Yuuri shudders again and the first leak appears on his sweatpants. His t-shirt is slightly pulled up from the distension of his bladder and the position of his arms, but it's a strong leak; it spurts up and makes a dark yellow splotch on the white tee.

"Yuuri," he says sternly. "Three more minutes. Are you telling me you can't hold it? Like an adult?"

Katsudon drops his head again, shaking it, quivering all over. He's losing the battle, and it's delicious.

"I r-really can't h-hold it anymore," Yuuri whispers, and with that, the floodgates open. He pisses so hard it actually jets through the sweatpants, sluicing down over his thighs, and forming—very rapidly—a huge puddle on the white kitchen tile. He pisses for at least a full minute, soaking himself, drenching his clothes, the puddle spreading. It's almost at Yuri's feet when the stream finally starts to slow.

Yuri can practically feel the heat of it in the air; he can smell it, too. The stream becomes a dribble, but it has spread all the way up to the neck of his t-shirt, and the pant legs are completely doused in piss.

"You didn't say it," Yuri says, approvingly. "I know you had an accident, baby, but you were a good boy." _You stayed in the scene until the end_ , he doesn't add, but they both know it's there. "C'mon, stand up and show me, and then we'll mop the floor and get you cleaned up."

Yuuri nods, and the blush on his face is one of pleasure, not shame, as Yuri puts an arm around his shoulders.


	4. Vikturio - Yuri is a little shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written (with persmission) based on an anon that [FullBadderLemons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fullbladderlemons) received:
> 
> _Yurio being a little shit and pissing in Viktor’s lap one time when they’re making out_
> 
> This isn't exactly how I pictured it, I think, but alas...? Warnings for cheating and underage. It also got super long. Not a drabble really, but it technically belongs in this collection anyway.

"When are you going to tell Katsudon?" Yuri asks, comfortable on Viktor's lap on the couch, squirming against Viktor's hard cock, between kisses. Yuri nips at Viktor's lower lip, then slides his tongue along the curve of his lip.

"You know I can't do that," Viktor says, arms loosely wrapped around Yuri, hands resting clasped together just above Yuri's ass. He wiggles, trying to get Viktor to move his hands downward.

"I'm not a child, Vitya, you can touch me." He deliberately grinds down on Viktor's cock, and he's rewarded with a twitch of Viktor's dick against his ass. Viktor might try to be all fucking _noble_ , but his cock ain't discriminatory. It likes what Yuri's doing to Viktor. "And you need to tell that fat pig that you don't want him anymore. You promised me, Vitya. That I was the only one."

"I know, Yura," Viktor murmurs, before kissing Yuri again. "You are the only one. I just… need some time."

They're slow, light kisses, not at all what Yuri wants from him. He pulls back again.

"You say that every time," he complains, and as he rocks on Viktor's lap again, something becomes painfully apparent: he has to piss. He's probably had to this entire time, but he's one of those people who won't feel the need to go until all at once, and then it's horrifyingly desperate.

And now he's squirming for a different reason. His body is suddenly full to bursting and he can feel the liquid slosh in his lower belly. He reaches up and puts a palm on the side of Viktor's face.

"Promise me," he says, even though he knows it's childish. When will he learn that Vitya isn't ever going to be his? But he wants him—he had Viktor _first_ , before that fat pig tried to steal him away.

Viktor's only response is to kiss him harder. He's changing the subject non-verbally, and Yuri lets himself get lost in the kiss, sucking at Viktor's bottom lip and purposefully twisting their tongues together; the kiss gets deeper and now, _this_ is what Yuri wanted, deep intoxicating kisses that can almost make him forget that his cock is hard from the urge to relieve himself.

His bladder is beginning to ache, and he knows he should stop, should tell Viktor he has to piss really bad, that he should be a good boy and use the toilet but…

Viktor's being an asshole, and he knows it. Viktor's hard length is jerking against Yuri's bottom, and Yuri whines a little in his throat when Viktor's arms around him tighten, yanking their bodies together in a way that puts way too much pressure on Yuri's bladder.

That, combined with the fact that Viktor's only going this far with him because he doesn't want to talk about Yuuri anymore, makes up Yuri's mind for him. He's going to do it; make Viktor fucking pay.

Why bother to hang on when he could just let go? So as they kiss, mouths slipping against each other, tongues deep within each other's space, Yuri relaxes. Years of being into piss as a way of getting off—something he's pretty sure Viktor doesn't know about—make it easy for him to let go, despite the taboo attached to it.

It takes about two seconds to flood Viktor's lap, drenching both their clothes, and soaking down onto Viktor's cock. Viktor makes a noise of surprise and pushes Yuri back, breaking their lips apart.

"Yurio, what the fuck?" he asks. He glances down, and Yuri does too, and he knows what Viktor sees: a huge spreading wet stain on his jeans, making them glisten with urine. He's not done, either; he can see it pour through his jeans and onto Viktor, then run in uneven streams down Viktor's thighs and onto Viktor's couch. He doesn't even feel bad.

Maybe Viktor will learn a lesson from all this.

"I had to piss," Yuri says, shrugging like it's nothing, even though his cock is stiffening and spasming and he's done pissing now, bladder empty, but he's a millisecond away from creaming his jeans.

"But—you—" Viktor's at a loss for words. Good. Yuri reaches down between them, palms his hard dick, enjoying the hot piss against his hand as he rocks up into the pressure, the friction, and makes an embarrassing noise as he comes.

"Ah! Vitya," he moans, and Viktor shudders. He makes a strangled noise of his own and his dick, trapped beneath Yuri's ass, throbs and swells and Yuri can feel Viktor coming against him, can feel the drenched seat of his pants growing even hotter from Viktor's come.

"You _pissed on me_ ," Viktor says in disbelief, and Yuri laughs, a little wildly, a little crazily.

"I think you liked it!" Yuri says, and falls forward, biting at Viktor's neck, hands forming claws at Viktor's shoulderblades.

"But why, Yura?" Viktor asks. He tries to dislodge Yuri, to put him back on his feet. "Come on, we need to get cleaned up—shit, my couch! Yura, you little shit," Viktor says.

"You did like it, admit it. That fat katsudon would never have dared in a million years."

"You… what are you saying?"

Yuri climbs off his lap, standing on his cream colored carpet and dripping. He cocks his hip, smiling a little. Viktor won't forget him so easily now.

"It makes me horny," Yuri says. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Vitya, including what I'll do next. Will I do something to make you mine, forever? Or will I just let you go, as easily as I let that piss flow over you?"

Viktor's face is stunned, his blue green eyes wide. Yuri shrugs. He unbuttons his jeans, unzips them, and strips out of his soiled clothes. He lifts his shirt over his head.

"Fuck me, Vitya," Yuri says. "Fuck me in a puddle of my own piss on your couch. Prove you love me. Stop holding back."

"You little bitch," Viktor says, but even though the words are angry, the tone is not. He grabs Yuri by the waist and throws him down onto the couch. The roughness makes Yuri's cock twitch and begin to come to life again. He's only fifteen, it doesn't take much to get him back there. Viktor divests himself of his expensive clothes, his suit, his shirt, his ruined dress pants. He's not hard yet, but Yuri spreads his legs wide.

The glance at his tight, cherry red hole ought to be enough to rouse Viktor. But then Viktor leaves the room. He comes back with a towel, which he tosses to Yuri.

"Clean up," is all he says. Then he's gone, the shower turning on in the bathroom.

Well, _fuck him_ , Yuri thinks. He's going to need a lot more encouragement still, it seems. And Yuri doesn't want to bother.

Let the fat pig have Viktor. Yuri wipes at the cooling piss on his abs and cock. He gets back to his feet and surveys the damage to Viktor's couch. Well, at least Viktor will be reminded of him.

Yuri goes to his skate bag, digs out a change of clothes, and gets dressed. By the time the shower turns off, Yuri resolves, he'll be gone. Maybe not forever. Maybe he's not breaking up with Viktor.

But maybe he is. Let _Viktor_ worry about it for now. Let Viktor be unsure of whether his lover is still his. Let Viktor wonder if Yuri's angry enough to tell Katsudon himself.

Yuri hefts his skate bag over his shoulder. A trickle of piss runs down his inner leg, a spot he must have missed when drying himself. He grins. His little secret: just between him and his jeans, now.


End file.
